nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Dr. Boshi
|image= Victor Boshi as seen in messages |gender=Male |race=Human |faction=Evil |health=3 |level=9, 13 |status=Dead, at the Merlock Food Pharma Base |game=Final Ninja Zero }} Dr. Victor Boshi is the secondary antagonist of Final Ninja Zero. Dr. Boshi is a scientist who makes many harmful food products, with sneaky ways of causing damage and getting away with it. He owns a evil base for his experiments, which is where Final Ninja Zero takes place. Appearance Boshi has lots of white hair, aided by his own drugs. He has a large forehead and a serious expression. He also has a white labcoat. Inventions Dr. Boshi is a scientist, and thus creates objects. He is an evil scientist, and uses his powers to create harmful objects. Food Products Boshi created the Cheap 'n' Chunky Burger Brand, a food product which was very popular with the International Snack Market, dominating it. He also made the food product Dinky Doodle Snack Dogs, which when used with a drug cause major organs to show signs of fatigue. Drugs Boshi ran several tests with his food, to perfect and test the harmful side effects to them. When a Dinky Doodle Snack Dog is consumed with a drug, the user shows a complete addiction to the food. The Snack Dog's effect of causing fatigue to major organs in the body could be reverted by using the DeepCell Body Tune Up Pill, made by Merlock Food Pharma. Boshi created a "Hair Restoring Miracle Drug", which from its name restores hair. Its only mention is in the message describing clone scientists, and how it doesn't work on the metal heads of the robots. Machines Dr. Boshi designed Maxwell Merlock's brain stimulants to make him a psychic like character. He may also designed his clone scientists, robots that could communicate with each other and work with Boshi. Boshi may have made other robots, and probably his base. Tests Boshi ran tests on groups, what species and individuals in this group never revealed. It is likely they are humans, as Boshi's food would be consumed by humans. a101 Test Group a101 was used to test the addiction and fatigue of the Dinky Doodle Snack Dog. The test results were revealed to show that the consumer of the drug and Snack Dog became addicted to the food, major organs showing fatigue in a few months. It is not known if these results were satisfactory to Boshi, and what he wanted. b102 Test Group b102 was similar to Test Group a101, only the DeepCell Body Tune Up Pill, made by Merlock Food Pharma, was tested on them and reversed the physical damage by the Dinky Doodle Snack Dogs. Game information History Dr. Boshi created the Cheap 'n' Chunky Burger Brand, which was very successful with the International Snack Market. Akuma, a man who knew that made harmful food, sent Takeshi; a ninja in training, to go and assassinate Boshi and Maxwell Merlock, his business partner. Boshi, during his time at his headquarters, created several machines and food products. A offer made by Merlock to Boshi was deemed insulting by Boshi, what this offer was about being unknown, but with what was provided, it had to do with the Cheap 'n' Chunky Burger Brand. Boshi believed to be on the verge of a food revolution, and being treated like a minion when he was a genius was not satisfactory to him. With knowledge of Merlock's visit to the complex, he demanded Merlock to meet him in person as soon as possible. 'Assassination attempt' Takeshi, unbeknownst to Boshi, was in Boshi's Base, and quite near to Boshi. After discovering the power orbs, and the clone scientists-mimicking abilities it had, Takeshi passed through an entire room of Scientists, even though his actions were incredibly strange to them. Takeshi made it to Boshi, startling Boshi in the process. Scared and frightened, Boshi made a run for it. He caused Takeshi to set off the security, so aid could come to Boshi so he wouldn't be killed. Fortunately for Boshi, Merlock was nearby in his dangerous machine, and fought Takeshi as Boshi escaped. 'Death' Boshi took this assassination attempt as something Merlock setup, and thought that Merlock and Boshi had an understanding. Boshi began to think he overdid the formula, and that Merlock was distracted, and may make another attempt to kill him. Boshi told Merlock he would wait in his lab for an answer, and was this time protected. Boshi never found out that it was not Merlock who sent Takeshi, but Akuma. Takeshi sneaked past Bosh's legions of forces, got to Boshi's lab, and killed him with three ninja stars. Boshi, maybe paralyzed with fear, did not put up a fight, and was killed. In game Dr. Boshi is seen mostly in messages, appearing in person on level 9 and 13. Boshi's sprite appears similar to his message sprite, his head moving in the same way his head moves in the messages he sends. 'Level 9' On level 9, he appears standing, waiting for Merlock. When the player approaches him, the player will automatically stop, and a message will come up, said by Boshi. Until this message is brought down, the player cannot move. Boshi will begin to flee from the player once the message is brought down, the player having to chase him to progress through the level. Boshi seems to be more fit than Takeshi, able to run faster than him. However, Boshi also seems top weigh more than Takeshi, as he falls to the floor easier. Boshi runs past trip wire lasers, not setting them off at all, the player having to do the same, only they set them off. Boshi somehow does not set them off, possibly due to programming on the Laser. Boshi cannot be harmed, even killed during this level, ninja stars hitting him as if he is made of metal. Boshi will stop at certain points and wait for the player to continue pursuing him, possibly so that the player does not get lost if they for whatever reason have to stop. The player, by following Boshi will come to a platform with Maxwell Merlock's face and machine in the background, this starting level 10. Boshi presumably escapes before the battle starts, as he is not seen at all during the battle. 'Level 13' On level 13, Boshi's sprite is the same as his standing sprite. He is situated in a small building in the middle of a room filled with legions of drone mines. This entire level or area Boshi is in is referred to as his "lab". Boshi appears standing in a usual room, very un-lab like. Boshi's sprite in this part of the level is programmed to stay absolutely still, only moving his head. The player can jump around the room, and Boshi will do nothing. Running or jumping into Boshi will not trigger loss of health, even though he is treated as an enemy. In this room, the player has to kill Boshi, which is done by shooting three ninja Stars at him. Whenever he is hit, a usual bar that appears when an enemy is attacked will appear at the bottom of the screen. When he is hit three times, Boshi will fall over like a clone scientist. The sound effect of electricity will appear on him, in sync with the electricity moving on hims, this appearing exactly like a clone scientist regenerating power when coming back up. Boshi will then explode, with nothing left after the explosion. The player is then free to go. Gallery Boshi running.gif| Dr. Boshi running Boshi idle.gif| Dr. Boshi in his idle animation Boshi falling.png| Dr. Boshi falling from a platform Boshi dying.gif| Dr. Boshi dying after he is killed by Takeshi Quotes "WHAT? Come to kill me eh? Who sent you? Probably Maxwell himself, the coward! Pah, I'm smarter then all small brained people like you, and faster!" ::- Boshi to Takeshi on level 9 Personality Victor Boshi is cowardly and paranoid, only accepting to work with clones of himself. He also sees people who are stronger than him as weak and stupid. Trivia * On level 01, in the first message the player encounters, Victor Boshi is accidentally spelled Victor Boschi. * On Miniclip, when the player plays Final Ninja Zero, Victor Boshi, is accidentally spelled Victor Bashi in the white box at the bottom of the screen, detailing the controls and short description of the game. * Victor Boshi's programming and appearance is very similar to the appearence and programming of clone scientists. The torso for his in game sprite is actually a clone scientist sprite, with the clone scientist's head replaced with Victor Boshi's head. This is also true for the animations of Victor running and jumping. His death sequence of falling over is similar to a clone scientist falling over, except Boshi falls on his side while the clones fall on their back. The electricity and electric sound are also from the clones. Category:Characters Category:Final Ninja series Category:Villains Category:Male characters